cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikael Dano
Mikael Dano Junior, a human with a long military history, much of it with the Systems Alliance. Involved most famously in the outbreak of the Systems Alliance-Vies War of 2190. History Dano had his first view of aliens when he was four. He was playing in the lounge of his home when news came on the television that Shanxi colony had been attacked (by turians). Hobbies "I used to do puppet shows back in the day. Handmade little animals, and I do these little stories. Gave a different voice to each and what not. And I'd go to fairs or something on my off time. Just get away from the military life. Different stuff that my parents did when I was a little boy. Nothing real special, but I have them floating around somewheres. Same with wood carving. I just like working with my hands I guess." On Aliens Despite a long history of opposing batarians he worked with them just fine. He was more wary around quarians and Geth. "I spent thirty years playing games with the Heg and I'd still rather be around Blinks than Buckets or Flashlights. Blinks work hard and can think straight and at least I can get an idea what they're thinking. Hell, I've brought Blinks into Vikingr because they have some of the best unconventional warfare trainers in the Universe." Threads of Note About My Day: Dano reports that he's had a really bad day, having encountered a group of crazed survivors on Earth. Favourite Childhood Memory: Old Dano recalls his youth. We discover that he was a "dinosaur!" child. The Dividing Line: Post-war Veratix Station, a place with some history for CDN. The Quarian Appeal: "Old Dano" has an interesting opinion on the sexual appeal of quarians. End of An Era: Dano's time with the military comes to an end. It's Over and Need Some Help: Dano, cut loose from the Systems Alliance, finds it hard to adjust. I'm Back, Bitches!: After a few months, Dano announces his CDN return. Storytime With Uncle Dano: How Dano bagged his first real Terminus Warlord. Looking For A Name: Dano doesn't approve of Vohkaidin Knox's efforts to - as Dano sees it - "play hero". He argues with Mekan and Cerastes. By the end, he's "getting PTSD everywhere". Job Offer: Dano recruits from CDN for a mission to the Eagle Nebula. The Burning Sands: And here's that mission to the Eagle Nebula. A Day In The Life: Dano's time on Terra Nova. Down To Business: The infamous mission to the Caleston Rift that results in a war. Mekan: Dano has words for the batarian. Essentially, finger-pointing regarding the war. So...: Reporting in from a "facility" on Terra Nova (Dano is in therapy). Old Soldiers: Dano in therapy. They Took Them!: The doctors take away Dano's cigarettes. Greetings From Terra Nova: Having left therapy, Dano reports in with CDN. Mercenary Species: Dano explains the use and prevalence of each species in mercenary work. Raloi Situation: Dano comments on developments on Turvess. CDN and Real Life: A far more mellow Dano admits that maybe he did start a war. Paint It Black: Back in business as part of the Dulce Et Decorum Est arc. Category:Characters Category:Humans